Ce sera si beau quand nous seront en paix
by Pavs
Summary: J'ai toujours su que cette histoire finirait dans un bain de sang. Tu le savais, plus que moi.


_Le texte parle en lui-même. J'ai eu une crise d'inspiration que je voulais vous partager. J'ai toujours aimé Severus Snape et je voulais lui offrir quelque chose de mieux que de mourir seul. Alors voilà, j'ai créé une fin alternative._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Bonne lecture_

_Pavs_

**Ce sera si beau quand nous seront en paix**

Le château s'écroule sous la force de la violence qui nous habite. Plus de lumière, plus de noirceur. Juste le rouge du sang qui coule maintenant sous les assauts de rage de ceux qui ne font que se défendre contre l'autre. Et moi je suis là, au milieu de cet enfer à me demander comment on a pu en arriver là. Je me rends jusqu'à toi, toi qui nous regarde par la fenêtre qui accueillait autrefois les pensées de celui qui est mort de ta main. Je marche vers toi et ne me soucie plus de ce qui se passe autour. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que ça finirait dans un bain de sang.

Mais toi, toi tu le savais plus que les autres. Toi, tu l'as su comment on en est venu à ça. Ça, il ne vaut mieux pas essayer de mettre un nom là-dessus. Je suis dans le château au moment où j'y pense. Je t'ai presque rejoint. Les tableaux sont vides et les fantômes s'en sont allé. Des voix parviennent jusqu'à moi, me disent de partir. Elles disent qu'il n'y a rien pour moi ici. Je ne peux pas les écouter. Tu comprendrais, j'en suis certaine.

Ils t'en ont tellement voulut. Moi aussi. Je t'avais tellement admiré. Tu étais splendide, tellement fort de tes faiblesses. Tu as mis beaucoup d'efforts à ce que les gens te fuient. J'ai voulu t'impressionner, j'ai tellement voulu. Tu me méprisais de vouloir tant étaler mes connaissances. J'ai pris cela comme un défi et j'ai persévéré pour que tu me reconnaisses comme quelqu'un à la hauteur.

Et puis j'ai vieillis. Toi aussi. J'ai regardé dans tes yeux et j'y ai vu tant de choses. Aucun homme n'aurait dû avoir à porter tant de choses sur ses épaules. J'ai appris tant de toi par tes yeux. Je me suis demandé comment tu avais fait pour survivre au lord noir en étant si expressif par ton regard. J'ai même voulu croire que tu voulais qu'on te découvre. J'y crois encore.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je me tiens derrière toi. Je sais que tu m'as reconnue, sinon je ne serais plus là pour y penser. Je m'avance à tes côtés. Tes yeux portent le poids du monde plus que jamais. Ils me bouleversent assez longtemps pour que je ne réalise pas que tu me fixes à présent. C'est ta voix de velours qui me ramène à la réalité.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, miss Granger.

Il sait que j'en suis consciente. Je sais qu'il l'apprécie.

-J'ai toujours cru en vous.

-Vous n'auriez pas du.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette. Mais croire en vous n'a jamais été l'une d'elle.

-Je ne survivrai pas à cette guerre. Il ne sert à rien de perdre son temps avec un condamné. Il m'appellera à lui d'une minute à l'autre et je serai un homme mort.

C'est une constatation, aussi tranchante que la lame d'un couteau et cruelle quand on sait qu'il se sacrifie pour nous.

-Je ne vous oublierai pas. Vous me manquerai.

Son masque se décompose sous la surprise et il me regarde, incrédule. Je m'avance vers lui et il ne bouge pas. J'approche ma main tremblante de sa joue. Je cherche un signe qui me dicterait de m'arrêter, mais il ne se passe rien. Ma main se positionne sur son visage et il ferme les yeux.

-Vous n'êtes pas seul, Severus. Je sais, même si je ne prétends pas comprendre. J'ai vu, j'ai tout vu. Vos yeux sont si beaux quand vous enlevez votre masque.

Il ouvre les yeux mes ne s'éloigne pas. Il s'introduit dans mon esprit et je sais qu'il veut mesurer l'étendue et la sincérité de mes paroles. Son masque fond au fur et à mesure qu'il progresse dans sa quête.

Sa main se dépose sur la mienne si délicatement que si la chaleur ne se dégageait pas de sa paume, j'aurais crue à une brise d'été. C'est à son tour de s'approcher de moi. Nous sommes maintenant si près que je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Nos regards sont liés quand il me dit en toute sincérité :

-Vous êtes la sorcière la plus brillante de votre génération, Hermione. J'ai cru en vous comme j'y crois encore aujourd'hui.

-Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai rencontré. Je veux que vous le sachiez, vos efforts ne seront pas vain, vous ne serez pas oublié. Ces paroles seront à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire.

-Alors je serai en paix.

Doucement, ses lèvres se fraient un chemin jusqu'aux miennes. Il me serre maintenant contre lui. Le baiser se fait plus insistant et je sais qu'il y met tout son cœur, je le sens. Nous sommes à bout de souffle, front contre front, quand son destin l'appel à lui. Sa marque le brûle et il se mord la lèvre sous la douleur. Il me regarde une dernière fois et dans un souffle me dit :

-Merci, Hermione.

-Je ne vous oublierai pas, jamais.

Il me caresse la joue avant de s'éloigner et de disparaitre.

* * *

Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas voulu, mais je suis là et j'assiste à ton dernier souffle. Je ne peux que t'admirer devant l'ultime effort fournit pour nous aider alors que tu nous confies tes souvenirs. Tu es si fragile et si fort à la fois. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je n'essaie même pas de les arrêter. Les autres sont partis et me crient de les suivre. Je prends ta main et la serre dans la mienne. Le silence est lourd, mais nous avons déjà échangé nos adieux. Je vois un voile qui ne t'appartient pas couvrir ton regard alors que ton cœur entame son dernier battement. Je ne lâche pas ta main et je ferme tes yeux avec ma main libre. La guerre n'est plus entre nos mains, je le sais. Je m'appuie sur ton épaule et ferme les yeux. Mes blessures m'ont affaiblie et je sais que je n'y survivrai pas si je ne reçois aucun soin. Pourtant, je ne veux être nul par ailleurs. Je me sens faiblir et je sais qu'il ne m'en reste pas pour longtemps, mais je n'ai pas peur, puisque je serai avec toi.

Ce sera si beau quand nous seront en paix.


End file.
